


So Near Yet So Far

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bombing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Sherlock and John got a rather unexpected news during an unexpected event.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	So Near Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired more by Nickleback's music video for the song 'Far Away'.  
> [YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg)  
> [Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nickelback/faraway.html)

It was around 11am when the Commissioner yelled out "Holy Fuck!" in horror. They felt the tremors of multiple explosions and heard its accompanying sound reach New Scotland Yard. Greg was having a meeting with his superior officers. They looked back to see what the commissioner reacted to and saw thick clouds of dusts puffed up from the direction of Big Ben. Sally came barging into the rooftop meeting room 5 minutes after and screamed that the Palace of Westminster is currently on fire and in pieces.

"I am needed in the Palace of Westminster this morning." Mycroft had told him as he kissed goodbye to Greg earlier. "I'll see you for lunch thereafter." Mycroft said after the kiss and they went their separate ways in different cars.

Someone switched on the TV and the BBC was showing live aerial footage of the carnage. About a third of the building had collapsed in the middle. Greg slumped back on the chair, unable to think. After a while, he felt someone shaking him. Greg blinked and saw Chief Superintendent Kallen and Sally's worried face. 

"Lestrade, do you have someone there?" Kallen asked gently. Odd. He never heard Chief Super speak like that before.

Greg wanted to answer no but he couldn't move his mouth. His trembling hands reached for his phone to ring for the contact named MH. He only realised his face was wet with tears when he brought his phone to his ears. Greg wiped his face with his sleeve. 

The call went into voicemail the five times he tried. Kallen squeezed his shoulder as Greg hugged himself. 8 minutes later, Kallen and Sally were screaming after him to stop running.

\---

Dust, sirens, smoke, screams, cries, rubbles. Greg stood and stared at the site in despair. The firefighters had arrived and were assembling their equipment. Sally and Kallen tried to drag Greg away from there to no avail. 

Dimmock and Gregson arrived. Despite their occasional head butting, they are rather fond of their colleague. They carried off the screaming man back to New Scotland Yard and handcuffed him to the table in one of the interrogation rooms. Sally took the first watch. CID cannot do anything until the emergency response teams are done with the scene. 

\---

"Brother, are you sure we are not lost?" 

"When have I ever led you astray?" 

"There was that time when we were supposed to be on our way to Aunty May's cottage but you insisted we use another path and we were lost for hours in the woods. Then there's the time you said to send someone to pick you up in Glasgow and yet you were actually in Edinburgh. Then there was anot-"

"Okay! Alright! Fine! This is London! I know where I'm going!" 

"This is below London, not your familiar territory which is above ground." 

"Do you have better ideas?" Sherlock snapped back at Mycroft.

"Gentlemen." Mycroft scowled at Sherlock and made his face blank when facing Lady Smallwood.

"Yes, Lady Smallwood."

"Some peace from the brotherly banter?" 

Sherlock snorted. Mycroft elbowed him. "Apologies. We will leave our underground maze soon."

"Oh I do hope so. There's a meeting with the EU I canno- ACKKK!" a few rats ran past the Prime Minister. Several screams were also heard at the back of the group.

"Sir, I'm sure we will be forgiven to reschedule the meeting at a later time given that there was an explosion which you and a few ministers are involved in." Mycroft answered drily. "Let us move on."

Sherlock's little torchlight blinked and decided that they should be in the dark.

"Oh bollocks.", cursed Sherlock. Mycroft groaned. 

"Mr. Holmes, here." Anthea gave her torchlight to Mycroft. 

"Thank you, Anthea."

"You lead now." 

"You were doing a wonderful job getting us away from the explosion when you popped up from the wall to warn us about it. Why don't you lead us out from where you crawled in from?"

Sherlock mumbled. 

"I can't hear you, brother. Speak up." 

"We might have missed a turn or two."

Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now now Mycroft, it was in the middle of chaos. We're lucky to still be alive.", Sir Edwin stepped in before another explosion caused by the brothers. 

"Don't happen to have any spy gadgets to contact anyone from here, do you?", asked the Prime Minister. 

"Well, if our budget was not cut further, we could have developed something.", Sir Edwin mumbled. Several people snickered. 

"Let's just move. We're bound to come across a doorway or manhole, some sort of exit.", Lady Smallwood said. 

The group continued walking.

\---

"Why the fuck did you cuff one of your own to the table?" John asked slowly. Sally told him about Greg and John made his way to NSY. 

"It's for his own good. Man would have turned over every rubble on site with his bare hands if we had not done it.", answered Gregson. 

John shuddered. "Who's there for him to react like that?" as he looked at a tear stained Greg sleeping on his arm through the one-way mirror.

"We thought you could answer that question."

John crossed his arms. Greg had not shown any hints or said anything about dating anyone. Sherlock might have noticed. John took out his phone to call his flatmate.

'Of all times, Sherlock!', as John cancelled his call after trying several times. He tried Mrs. Hudson. 

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson, could you check if Sherlock is around? He's not back yet? When did he go out? Soon after me? Alright, thanks Mrs. Hudson. Bye." 

"Can't get baby wonder?" 

"Nope."

"Maybe you can knock some sense into Lestrade?" Gregson said as Greg showed signs of walking up.

John sighed. "I'll try." He grabbed a bottle of water, walked out of the observation room, and knocked on the interrogation room before entering.

"Drink up, Greg."

Greg looked up with hollow eyes and took the opened bottle. He drank some and put it down on the table. 

"Mate, who's there that you think caught in the blast?" John asked gently. 

Greg covered his face with his palms and clutched on his hair.

"The media had released names of those found so it would be easier if we know her name so that we can find out where she's at and you can be by their side in no time." 

Greg looked up at John and looked down again to his hands, fiddling with his ring. 

John swallowed. He had not noticed the silver ring before. They had gone out for a pint three nights ago and that was NOT there. This is worse than he thought.

\---

"No…" Sally said quietly. Dimmock, Gregson and Kallen were speechless. Gregson had informed them that John had arrived and they were quite eager to know the name of whoever it is to start checking with hospitals immediately.

The observation room's door opened and a constable announced that several ministers including the Prime Minister, Home Secretary and Director Generals of MI5, SIS and GCHQ were on site and yet to be found. Dimmock accidently pressed the intercom button and those in the interrogation room heard the announcement as well.

Greg doubted that Mycroft's name would appear anywhere even if he was found dead or alive. Mycroft could be with the ministers. He is getting out of here. The policeman felt around his watch and found what he was looking for. He needs to do this quickly. He released himself from the handcuff and ran out.

"LESTRADE!!!"  
"GREG! COME BACK!"  
"BOSS PLEASE, LISTEN!"  
"GET HIM!"

Greg ran and dodged whoever tried to stop him as if his life depended on it.

\---

"Mycroft, why are you wearing the same watch as Lestrade?" 

"Ah, then the Detective Chief Inspector has great taste in watches as I." 

"You favour pocket watches, not wristwatches." 

"A little variation in fashion now and again does no harm. Unlike someone who insisted on only wearing a specific piece of clothing from one manufacturer."

Sherlock huffed.

"Sherlock, we've been here."

"Yup."

"Sherlock."

"I can't do much other than exploring possible routes now can I? Even the damn compass doesn't work here!"

"I'm not walking anymore.", the PM announced and sat down on the floor, leaning on a pillar. The rest of the group followed as they were also exhausted. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Anthea's torchlight had also dimmed as time went by.

"Le- of me!"

"What was that?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he looked at Mycroft. 

"You bas-" 

"Lestrade?" Sherlock yelled. 

"Sher-" 

Mycroft looked at his watch. It was connected to its twin, barely. Sherlock grabbed his wrist and stared at the watch. 

"Mycroft, what are you wearing?"

Mycroft freed his wrist from Sherlock's clutches and began walking around the space.

"Gregory, can you hear me?" 

"My! My whe- you?" 

"We're underground!" 

"Where?"

"Un-der-ground!"

\---

Gregson and Dimmock had, once again, caught him. As he struggled to free himself, buttons on his watch must have been pressed to connect to Mycroft's. Mycroft has a lot more explanation to do about the watch he insisted on him wearing but first, Greg needs to find him!

"They're underground!" Greg yelled at his colleagues. They were each holding on to his arms but less tightly since Greg had stopped struggling.

"But how? We can't just walk around down there!", Sally said. 

Kallen thought for a while and called someone on his phone.

Greg walked towards a manhole with his escorts still firmly holding his arms, afraid of their colleague running away again. "My, can you hear me clearer?" 

"Ye-, ba-ly."

"Anyone hurt?" John yelled at the watch.

"No, - tor Wa-n"

"How many are there with you?" 

"Fif-en"

"A team will be here soon to help us.", said Kallen. The group sighed with relief.

"We're getting you out soon, alright. Stay put!" 

"We -ill" 

\---

"Yo." 

"Evening, assistant commissioner." Kallen greeted the man. 

"Heard you are in need of a mole." 

"That we do."

"Gear up." Assistant Commissioner House gestured at the equipment carried by his secretary and driver. "Couldn't get a calvary at the moment so you're it."

The rest of the group blinked and gapped at the AC and CS. Kallen looked back and explained, "AC House is an urban explorer and knows far more than the average copper or anyone else about the scenes below us." 

Greg stepped forward and put on a reflective vest, hard hat, headlamp, and torchlight. There were also knapsacks with bottled water, snacks, and chalks. The secretary handed one to Greg. The rest of the group followed suit. The driver removed the manhole cover. 

The AC's secretary and driver were tasked to wait above ground with a walkie-talkie and to alert the rest of NSY if they lost communications after 2 hours.

"Lestrade, see which direction is the connection signal higher.", House instructed. Greg walked towards the left for a bit, then back. The percentage showed higher. 

"This way!" He yelled back. 

"Alrighty! Off we go!" House grabbed his rope and walked.

\---

"Why didn't you use the watch earlier, Holmes! We could have gotten out earlier!" 

Mycroft resigned to have to take care of two demanding babies at the same time. Sherlock was holding his wrist and talking to AC House, describing the space they are in. 

"I did, Prime Minister, but there was no signal earlier." 

"So why now?" 

"He must have been near enough for our watches to connect."

"And may I know why do you have such a thing in your possession? I do not remember this watch authorised as part of your security measures.", asked Sir Edwin.

Mycroft blushed. "It was an experiment."

Sir Edwin arched his eyebrow. 

"Why did you give the other watch to Lestrade?" Sherlock asked. 

"It was an experiment." Mycroft tried to free his wrist from Sherlock but failed. "Sherlock, let go." 

"Answer our questions."

Anthea snickered. Mycroft gave her a death stare which she is unfortunately immune to.

"It's a precaution when something like this happens." Mycroft answered reluctantly.

"Why Lestrade?" 

"Because we are both bound to be in some form of trouble like this. Who better than to test the watches on?"

"Riiiiight…"

Mycroft ruffled Sherlock's head in annoyance and finally freed his left wrist. Sherlock began to chase Mycroft trying to ruffle his thinning hair while the ministers and director generals looked on. Lady Smallwood facepalmed, feeling embarrassed of the brothers. 

\---

"Greg, what's with the ring and watch?" 

Greg stopped. He had not anticipated that question. He continued walking. 

"Just gifts."

"You can say the watch is a gift from Mycroft but the ring as a gift too?"

"Yeah, they're gifts. Like how friends give each other gifts." 

"What kind of friend gives you a watch that can connect to the other anyway?", Gregson asked. 

"I didn't know it has that function."

John snickered. "Typical Mycroft." Greg stopped himself from defending the ginger.

"The ring, Lestrade. Who's got your heart?", asked Dimmock. 

Greg blushed. "Just a gift." He mumbled. 

"Aww, come on, Greg. We want to know when the wedding bells will be ringing.", Sally teased

"Lestrade, need to know when you'll be off for your honeymoon to arrange manpower." Kallen grinned as they came to face three tunnels. 

"Through here." House walked to the left tunnel. The rest followed. So far, the tunnels, stairs, and ladders chosen by House had increased the connection percentage of the watches. 

"Hang on, you called Mycroft My." John stopped suddenly and grabbed Greg's arm. "Greg, are you and Mycroft…" John swallowed. "Engaged?"

\---

"WHAT?" Sherlock, Sally, Gregson, and Dimmock exclaimed. Everyone was able to hear what John said loud and clear. The Iceman has a heart after all? Mycroft wanted to wipe Anthea's smirk off with turpentine.

"They're getting nearer." Mycroft said as he checked the connection percentage.

"Oh, thank heavens!" said one of the MPs.

"ENGAGED???" Sherlock squeaked. 

"MYCROFT !" Greg screamed with happiness as he saw his love. Mycroft wriggled out of Sherlock's arms and into his beloved's.

"I-I thought y-you were", Mycroft stopped Greg from talking with a kiss. The long fingers wiped away the tears. 

"Think nothing of it, my love." Mycroft whispered.

AC House cleared his throat. Both men parted with embarrassment but still held hands.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I am Assistant Commissioner Specialist Operations, Kenneth House. Do eat the snacks that will be given to you and drink some water. The snacks are all vegan. Anyone injured, please see Dr. Watson. We'll get out of here after everyone is done refueling themselves."

\---

AC House had everyone walk single file, holding the rope he was carrying around. Those with hard hats were placed in between several MPs to provide illumination and help should anyone require it.

"Brother, why Lestrade?" 

"Must we discuss this now?"

"Yes. You can't avoid me here." 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Why can't it be Gregory?" 

"Because he's too nice and you are not nice."

"Your brother is a nice man." Greg peeped.

"I'm asking Mycroft, not you. Answer, Mycroft!" 

"I love him! Now, stop embarrassing me!" Mycroft felt his checks burnt.

"I'm telling mummy!" 

And he now felt the heat dissipated as quickly. "Don't you dare!" 

"Why not? She'll be happy to know that her eldest is a functioning human with normal human needs such as having sex."

"Sherlock! I'm never speaking to you again!" 

"Telling mummy~" Sherlock sang.

Mycroft groaned with frustration. 

\---

The once missing group of people were greeted by emergency services. House's secretary had alerted them and bought more refreshments from Tesco Express.

Mycroft and Greg slipped away from the crowd as they grew bigger with the media's arrival. They got into Greg's car parked in NSY and drove back to Mycroft's house. They showered together and fell asleep in each other's arms after a lot of kissing and caressing. They will face whatever it is tomorrow together.


End file.
